


Inktober 9: Take A (Third) Look At The Lawman

by Little_Cello



Series: Inktober 2017 [9]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inktober 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12441720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Cello/pseuds/Little_Cello
Summary: [FANART] A personal look back on my development as an artist. :)





	Inktober 9: Take A (Third) Look At The Lawman

**Author's Note:**

> As the summary says, this one is a bit special to me: I decided to recreate the very first page of Life on Mars sketches I ever did, back when I had just finished watching the show for the first time, in 2012. A lot has happened since then, and I'm just... I can't quite believe that I am where I am right now. If it hadn't been for this show, I wouldn't have met a lot of people who are very dear to me, and I wouldn't be in Manchester. Going back to that first page helps me relive those emotions I felt back then, and it helps me appreciate everything that I've accomplished since.

First up, late September 2012. I sketches these late at night in my bed - I was only just starting trying to get away from my overwhelmingly manga-inspired way of drawing.

 

 

Then, September 2013. Just after I finished my Bachelor degree; after I went to the UK (London and Manchester) for the first time; after my wish to study in Manchester was slowly beginning to manifest and I did a cello masterclass in Norfolk with the tutor who I hoped to study with:

 

 

And lastly, now - October 2017. After finishing my Masters at RNCM with distinction. After having regained my confidence as a cellist, which had been shot to pieces in 2012. After finding a flat and a lovely flatmate in Manchester, the place that was like Utopia to me. I got there eventually. <3

 


End file.
